


Atop Our Kingdom

by yaboyj



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Implied Sexual Themes, M/M, Minor Violence, PDA, oswald and ed being pda and in love, warning for q slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyj/pseuds/yaboyj
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma are together and aren't afraid to show it. They may run the Gotham Underground with an iron fist, but what's hard to one can be soft to another.





	Atop Our Kingdom

The blur of blue flooded the lounge. Bodies clammered together in a mesh, flowing to the upbeat yet chilling piano playing through the air. Watching atop his thrown over his kingdom, Oswald Cobblepot adjusted comfortably in the lap of Edward Nygma, his boyfriend.

He glanced over, watching and feeling the love of his life splay his hands around him. The long spindly fingers travelling his body as Ed's chin rested on his shoulder, limbs curling around his king. Oswald hummed, his smile smug and blissful before turning slightly and pressing his lips to his beloved's ears.

"We can go elsewhere, dear, if you'd like to feel any more of me than you already are."

Ed's ears burned but his expression remained confident and content, completely at ease.

"I'd considered it. But I'd rather stay and let them watch. Jealous. Wishing they could have you like I do. Let their envy fill them to their brim until it leaks from their green eyes."

Oswald flushed at the whispered tone in his ear, and pressed a devoted kiss to Ed's lips. Warm, inviting, but brief, leaving Ed to crave more of Oswald. Just like Oswald had craved him for months past on end. Oh what tantalising months they had together, close but never close enough. Now Ed couldn't bear to leave his side, hanging on his arm at every event, every evening, every night. Oswald bathed in his attention at every opportunity.

Shifting his hand, entwined in Ed's, he pressed into his boyfriend's palm. It was calloused, yet smooth, and it's warmth envelopped the ice of Oswald's skin. As they lay together, the silk of the music brushed over them both, peaceful in eachothers presence.

This was quickly broken, as the front door of the lounge was slammed open by Ivy and Selina who dragged a bruised and beaten man through the chattering crowd and threw him to the floor before the two kings. He was gagged and bound at the wrists by tight moving vines, and Oswald tossed a smiling glance at Ivy before turning his attention to the man cowering before him.

"So this is the one behind the money laundering, hm?"

Oswald did not turn to Ed, already knowing the answer, but Ed nodded with a hum beside him despite this.

"You disrespectful little rat. Thinking you can steal from me? After all the love and care I've put into this city?" Oswald sneered at the man, ignoring the glare he recieved in return. With a toss of his wrist, he scoffed at the gagged man with a knowing smile.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself? You've dearly hurt me, sir, don't I deserve an apology?"

The chatter of the crowd faded behind him, as they all watched the scene unfold before them as it had many times over. Oswald waved to Selina to remove the gag.

"Well?"

The man spit a mouthful of blood onto the shiny metallic floor, nearly hitting the thrown Oswald and Ed sat on.

"Fuck you." The man garbled, blood pouring from his mouth. Oswald watched with a smile, as if he was reciting the lines over in his head like a play. "Who cares if I steal from you royal freaks? As if you queers can't afford it." He spat again, and Oswald's smile dropped ever so slightly.

Standing powerful before the thief, he stepped down the steps to the floor, his heels clacking on the metal. With a swift movement, he kicked the man from his knees, pressing his pointed heel into his face, partially muffling the scream that followed. Oswald stomped again with a smile, and twice more for good measure, before leaning down to the man's ear in a whisper.

"The line I was looking for, was 'I'm sorry, my king.' But close enough." Standing and giving a look to Ivy, he waved them out of the lounge, dragging the man with them. If you listened hard enough, you could hear his brutal screams echoing outside the building.

But no one listened, and the piano played on as Oswald settled back into the lap of his beloved.

As the silk of Oswald's suit pressed onto Ed's lap, Ed grabbed his angled chin, gripping his skin hard enough for it to become even more white than the pasty skin already was. Gluttonous and swift, he pressed his lips to Oswald's, swallowing the surprised moan they produced.

After a moment of eternity, he detached from the smaller man. His cheeks flushed and his glasses fogged, shining blue in the sharp lights of the lounge, as he gave an out of breathe Oswald a smile.

"I love when you do that." He huffed, inches away from Oswald, who returned a laugh. Ed watched, enraptured by the way his curved nose crinkled and the freckles dusting his face flooded pink, harsh against the pale skin they laid on.

"When I murder someone?"

Ed chuckled and briefly leaned in and kissed Oswald once again. Pulling away in centimeters, his breathe tickled Os' lips.

"When you defend us."

Oswald smiled warmly, his eyes lidded as he stared longingly at the other man.

"And also the way you pressed your heel into him was… unbelievably attractive." Ed smiled, his eyebrows lifting over his glasses' rims.

Oswald preened, shifting in his seat and giving Ed yet another smug smile.

"I know."

"You know?" Ed asked perplexed, still smiling.

His question was quickly answered as Oswald shifted deliberately in his lap, silky thighs pressing against the hardness in his slacks.

"Oh."

Oswald snickered in his lap. The heat radiating off of the two of them melted the lounge around them. As the music took a more melodic tone, Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald's thin waist.

"I think I'd like to take you up on your offer, my king."

The rhythm of the melting bodies around them went undisturbed as they snuck out of the main lounge area and into a back room, the music following them softly

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo its ya nb @chaoticvalid on twitter i just wanted to write Oswald stomping on some homophobes


End file.
